


Lavender

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Cosimo is really trying to communicate better, Lots of it, M/M, and about as much reassurance as he can fit, he is not as awful as could be predicted, taking a page out of Nil's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Cosimo knows Fyr well enough to understand he overstepped.





	

He wakes to the smell of a fresh batch of lavender cookies, and Cosimo reading a book in the armchair opposite of his. Fyr does not remember falling asleep, but with how stressful the last few days were, it comes as no surprise that he needs more rest. He moves to stretch his joints, and Cosimo's eyes do not leave the page as he says: "I hope you don't mind that I hid in here while you slept."

  
"No, not at all," he answers and tries to look at the title of the book, brows furrowed. "What are you reading?"

  
"A book about oozes. I believe that Nil borrowed it from the library for Ivia. It is quite interesting."

  
Fyr smiles a little. Cosimo seems bored out of his mind, half-way through the tome already, and he suspects that the only reason why he picked that particular book was uncertainty whether he was allowed to use the library as well. As much as Ivia's interests were encouraged, they were not shared.

  
"Yeah, it has to be."

  
They fall into an easy silence, Cosimo slowly tapping a rhythm into the cover, and Fyr looks around. There is a plate of cookies sitting on the very low table in front of him and a suspiciously familiar kettle with tea next to it. A small jar of honey, almost milk white, hides behind an old mug. He reaches out and takes the mug without asking, the handle fitting in his hand as it always did.

  
He pours the tea, adds honey, and after its warmth spreads, dozes off again. A growl of his stomach wakes him up after some time.

  
Cosimo is still reading, does not move away, but nods to himself.

  
"Fyr? Have a cookie, please. They are for you."

  
When he bites into one, after dunking it into still warm tea, it tastes as it always did. Cosimo does not look up, but Fyr knows he noticed how his eyes teared up a bit. There is silence until Fyr swallows and feels that he can continue:

  
"Did Nil accost you, or something? I might have mentioned that you can cook. I have no idea why he decided to learn it."

  
Cosimo closes the book then, and leaves it on the table, on the side, far from the tea. He looks at Fyr, finally, and Fyr feels his heart speeding up again, not in panic, but something else.

  
"He wanted to apologize. And, well..." Cosimo looks him in the eyes, as sincere as possible. "I want to do the same."

  
"There is no need for you to..."

  
"I was out of line today. I forced you into a situation you hated, I made you cry, and almost gave your father a heart attack." Cosimo reaches out, but waits for Fyr's nod before taking his hand. Given permission, he holds it between both of his, rubbing circles into Fyr's wrist with a thumb. It is warm under his touch, the skin no longer icy-cold. "I am really sorry, Fyr. Tell me if there is anything I can do to make things right."

  
Fyr shakes his head and gets up from the armchair, the height making it impossible to move quickly. When he falls into Cosimo's arms and mutters "I was scared to come back," Cosimo answers "yes, I know," and "welcome home, love. I'm so happy to see you again."


End file.
